Cheap Thrills
by Bad Yellow
Summary: Ronnie Jacobs heads to the fair to cure his boredom and loneliness, when an unexpected attraction causes more trouble than it's worth. [one-shot]


Author's Babble: This one-shot is a product of the bizarre-sexy minds of KT and Aubrey (aka KT the Shimmer Skank and keeponwritin.) We don't own Lizzie McGuire, don't sue us. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.

o o o o o o o o o

The fair was a beautiful place. A great place to get lost in. Its dirt pathways were crowded with people of all ages, stuffing their faces, digging the music, filled with the excitement that buzzed through the air. People were too caught up in their own fun to really pay attention to others. You could have your own fun without calling attention to the fact that you were alone. And Ronnie Jacobs was indeed alone. He paid the lady at the front gate and sauntered, with little glee, into the fair. It had been a shitty day. But, in a way, it had also been a wonderful day. Because things had gone too far. Finally, those assholes had pushed the limit, and his parents had seen fit to transfer him from Jefferson to Hillridge High School. So no more of those people he hated. He could start all over on Monday. In the meantime he would drown his sorrows in the bright lights and cheap thrills of the county fair.

He glanced over at the ferris wheel, rising higher than almost every other ride, and smiled. What better way to get away from the world than ride above it in a ferris wheel? The line was long, he noticed. But it didn't matter. He wasn't in a hurry. He stopped by a concession stand and ordered a large root beer. He carried it over to the long line, where he slurped his soda and watched the people go by until the line moved forward.

At the opposite gate, another boy faced a similar dilemma. Gordo bought his ticket and stepped into the fair. It didn't occur to him quite how lonely he would be, at a fair completely by himself. He saw couples cavorting around. He saw families with giddy children running around happily. He saw groups of friends laughing and having a grand time. He'd give anything to be like that again. It was so nice back when he actually had some friends-- Lizzie, Miranda. Now they had their own lives. Lizzie was dating some junior kid. Miranda seemed to have a hundred new friends. And where was he? Alone, at a fair, on a Friday night.

He wasn't too hungry, since he'd had dinner right before he'd escaped. Wasn't really in the mood for any fair games either. A ride seemed more like it, but the thought of being on a wild, thrilling roller coaster seemed extremely unappealing at this moment in time. That was the sort of thing you did with friends. Not by yourself.

So what was left? He looked around.

There was always the ferris wheel. But alone?

He hesitated, thinking, then sighed. At least it would give him some time to ponder the meaningless.

He quit debating with himself and jumped in line behind a tall blonde guy, his hands still shoved in his khaki pockets.

Soon, Ronnie's root beer was all but gone, and the line had moved along. He tossed his drink into a nearby trash can just before he moved to the front of the line, where a rather bored-looking fair worker was loading people into carts.

"You alone?" he gruffly asked Ronnie, and Ronnie nodded vaguely. Not waiting for any more of a response, the guy shoved him into the cart before turning to the next person in line and asking him the same question, and the next thing he knew another teenage guy was shoved in beside him. The guy slammed down the metal door and sent them off the ground, while they waited in mid-air for the other carts to be loaded.

Ronnie tapped the cold metal and shifted all of his weight to the other side of the seat, as far as it would go. No, this wasn't at awkward at all. He stole a glance at the person he was sitting next to. Cute kid, kind of tiny, with curly locks. Damn, this guy had good hair. And good hair counted for a lot.

Ronnie exhaled nonchalantly. "So, hey man," he said in his soft voice. "Isn't the fair fun? Sitting next to complete strangers for long rides and all?"

Gordo didn't even seem to have a choice in the matter. The guy practically shoved him next to some other teenage guy and pushed the bar down, sending him and the other guy on their way. Great, a guy. Not even a girl, so at the very least he could appear straight. A guy. His own age. Fantastic.

He stole quick glances out of the corner of his eye at the guy. He didn't seem to go to Hillridge, but there was something quite vaguely familiar about his spiky blonde hair. Something he couldn't even begin to place his finger on.

He had already begun to think about other things when the kid began talking.

"Um, yeah," Gordo said, trying to remain chipper when he felt half-dead. "Tons of fun."

Ronnie continued to pitter his fingers on the metal bar. He was suddenly getting inspiration for a really great drum beat; maybe he could share it with Chris... oh wait. Chris wasn't his friend any more. Ronnie wasn't in the band any more. He had been abandoned by his friends, because they couldn't accept him for who he was. He sighed. He had to forget about those people. Time to make new friends.

"Yup. Yeah. Tons," he said, with neither annoyance nor excitement in his voice. He let the awkward silence linger. Their seat moved up slightly, slowly. He realized they would be on there for awhile waiting for it to load.

"So. Yes. Who are you? How are you? What's your sob story? I know it sucks to come to the fair alone."

Gordo was only slightly peeved that this kid was taking up valuable self-scrutiny time. Which made absolutely no sense, because if he had wanted to think, he should've locked himself in his bedroom for the night. At least here, he could socialize, if the opportunity arose. And now it had. So why not seize it?

"Uh, David Gordon, but most call me Gordo," he started, leaning forward with his arms on the bar, and rested his head on his arms. "Not really sure why I'm here. Used to go to the fair with my friends, but they've been kind of busy lately. And I meant to ask my girlfriend to come with me, but um..." Sharing friendship woes was one thing, sharing relationship woes was another. "It slipped my mind. My parents were fighting after dinner so I just left." Why he was sharing this with a complete stranger, he had no idea. He leaned back to sit properly, rocking their bucket slightly. "So how about you?" he asked curiously.

Gordo, thought Ronnie. He'd heard the name alot. Alot more than he should have. It was coming back to him now, all he'd heard about a "Gordo." His last girlfriend Lizzie had a friend named Gordo. God, how she went on and on about Gordo. He remembered being peeved by it when they were dating. They'd be having a great moment, just talking and being happy together, and then all the sudden, "Oh, Gordo loves this..." and there she would go.

He was pretty sure this was him. This was the infamous Gordo. He smiled lightly, kind of ironically. Hi, Gordo. It's me. I'm Ronnie. I broke your best friend's heart. It wasn't my fault, though, really. Really.

"Sounds like a series of unfortunate events," said Ronnie, looking out at the fair rather than at the person he was speaking to. "Bummer, man. Sorry to hear it. Me, I'm just... I'm just, well, pissed at the world right now. Thought I'd get away for a bit. I'm Ronnie, by the way. Ronnie Jacobs."

Ronnie Jacobs. Ronnie Jacobs. Okay, Gordo was positive he'd heard that name before. He remembered Lizzie saying that name. A LOT. But who...oh. Oh. Of course. The familiar blonde hair. Ronnie Jacobs. Lizzie's ex-boyfriend.

All the ancient feelings of jealousy and extreme spite came flooding back into memory. But now that Lizzie was obviously over it and his crush on Lizzie was nearly nonexistent, he just wasn't sure how to act. Should he still be mad for having broken Lizzie's heart, even though it was kind of a long time ago?

Okay, he had to act normal. Even though the conversation did just get a hell of a lot more awkward.

"Oh," he said, nodding weirdly. "Ronnie. I remember you." Noticing that sounded a little weird, he blushed. "I mean, well, you were um, Lizzie's boyfriend. L-Lizzie McGuire. I'm her friend." Sort of. "I um..." What? Comforted her after you broke her heart? Was extremely jealous of you? "Yeah."

"Yeah, I remember you too," said Ronnie, his expression not changing at all. It could start raining meteors and Ronnie would probably still have the same expression on his face, the same tone to his voice. "Lizzie talked about you all the time." Ronnie coughed. "So, yeah, this is definitely really awkward."

Gordo shifted in his seat. The statement, which would've made his day back in January,now barely fazed him. He was now worried more about the fact that they hadn't moved in the longest time and things between them WERE really awkward.

"Um, I guess," Gordo said, with his head down, still having yet to make eye contact with Ronnie. He looked up, though still not at the boy. "No hard feelings, though. I mean, it was a while ago, and Lizzie's already with this junior guy." He smiled slightly. "You did no permanent damage, trust me."

Ronnie smiled, too. He really hadn't meant to hurt Lizzie. She was amazing person. He just couldn't be with her.

"That's good. She's really cool. She's a total catch. That guy she's got now is really lucky." There was a loud creak as their seat moved up yet again. They were now at the very top. Ronnie wondered if they were going to finished loading any time soon.

He looked over at Gordo. He really WAS cute. His skin was sort of pale, but in a touchable way. His hair so carelessly curled and draped across his face, framing his both innocent and bitter disposition. His eyes were deep, his lips were soft and pink. He looked utterly and completely kissable.

Except for that this idea was utterly and completely insane. He continued on with the conversation. "So, she's with a junior?" He bit his lip and grinned slightly. "You know, I always thought she and you would get together. The way she talked about you... I thought for sure she had a crush on you."

Maybe she did, Ronnie thought to himself. Only Gordo didn't return the feelings because he wasn't really into girls. This, of course, was merely wishful thinking.

Okay, now Gordo was blushing. Really hard. He thanked God for the fact that the light was just dim enough for the redness to be invisible. Few people ever told him that. Much less Lizzie's own ex-boyfriend.

"Um, doubt it," Gordo said, shaking his head and hiding his slight smile. "I mean,there was this thing...trip to Rome, in the summer." His voice took on a life of its own for a moment, as if these were things he'd never gotten the chance to say aloud. "We kissed, and I was excited about the idea of kissing her, but once it actually happened, I was a little disappointed, you know?" He shook his head some more. "Ever since high school started, we've been drifting apart anyway. I mean, I liked her, I just don't think she liked me." He looked over at Ronnie, noticed his expression, and his voice went straight back to monotone. "Um, sorry, this is probably making things more awkward..."

Ronnie laughed, out loud even, surprising himself a little. "I wouldn't worry about that. I think we've sort of transcended beyond the typical awkward encounter, and moved into the realm of surreal. So, you know, we can say, really, fucking anything at this point." He smiled again, though it was ambiguous, and sighed. "So, Lizzie wasn't too upset, then? It was so long ago, like ancient history and all that... but damn, I really didn't mean to hurt her."

Talking to Ronnie was just What Gordo said didn't seem to matter as much as it did with other people. He could just be relaxed, laid-back. Himself.

"In all honesty, I guess..." He hesitated. "It hurt her for a while. You know, you being her first, she went through this short 'No-Boy-Will-Ever-Like-Me-Again' phase. But... she got over it. I mean, she may not take rejection well, but she tends to heal pretty quickly." He sat back and watched the small people on the ground below them, then look out into the distance, seeing far out across Hillridge, even out near neighboring towns. "So um, Lizzie said you broke up with her cause there was another girl. Anything come of that?"

"Anything come of that?" It echoed a thousand times in Ronnie's head. Anything come of that? No, not anything. Just everything. Just his entire world changing. Just the truth becoming painfully clear to him with each day that passed. Just his confession to the world, just finding out who really cared about him and who had only been pretending. That's what came of that.

He couldn't possibly think of a response to that question without sitting there for hours and telling all there was to tell about Ronnie Jacobs. He laughed, and shook his head. The pause was now growing wider, but he didn't really care. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could say. He stretched out his arms around the entire cart, holding on to the back of the seat. He threw his head back and sat like that, looking up at the stars, feeling the breeze on his face. He laughed again, softly.

"I just kind of... lost my taste for dating girls after that," he said. He closed his eyes. The air was kind of cold, he noticed.

Something in Gordo's mind was searching desperately for a way to make that statement something that it wasn't. Something in him wished that the obvious answer was not the answer. But it was true. Ronnie was gay.

Okay, okay, he was okay with that. He'd known other people who were gay...sort of. It wasn't like he was homophobic or anything. It was just... being stuck on a ferris wheel, alone, with Ronnie Jacobs, just got a whole lot less comfortable.

"Oh," Gordo responded, for lack of anything else more meaningful to say.

"Oh." Yeah, that pretty much summed it up. There was a silence. It was a tad awkward, but mostly it was just liberating. Neither of them had come there tonight to bare their souls. They were just two guys tossed into the same ride. Ronnie sat there and kept his eyes closed, his head hanging back behind him, and let thoughts of everything consume him.

It was then, at last, that the ride started moving. It startled him slightly. "Whoa," he said, rubbing his temples with one hand. He chuckled half-heartedly. "About fucking time, eh?" He then realized where his arm was, and, having just hinted at his sexuality, realized it might be making the stranger next to him a little uncomfortable

He pulled his arm back. "Sorry, man." He looked away, and instead watched the fair as they spun around on the great big wheel.

"Um, s'okay," Gordo said, barely audibly whispering. Just like in the beginning, hebegan discreetly stealing glances of the kid. But now he wasn't sure why, now that he knew the guy. Ronnie seemed fascinating, more than most of the shallow people he knew at Hillridge. Gordo had gotten used to the fact that his only real friends would ever be

girls, but now he was reconsidering.

But, oh God, be friends with Lizzie's ex-boyfriend? That would be weird enough, even without the whole "gay" thing. So...maybe people would think he was gay. So what? He had a girlfriend. So it wouldn't be that strange. Plus, he didn't even go to the same school. They could hang out without that worry.

He looked over at Ronnie one more time, though this time less discreetly. He was looking out at the fair. Ronnie had no plans of being friends with the boy he was sitting next to.

What was he even thinking?

So, yes, there was silence now. Surreal, awkward, wonderful, crazy silence. Ronnie hadn't bargained for this. Lizzie was a painful but important part of his past... and now he found himself sitting next to an important part of Lizzie's past. An incredibly hot part of Lizzie's past. There were too many thoughts consuming him to deal with this right now.

The rest of the ride went on in silence. It wasn't a bad thing, Ronnie thought. It was nice to just enjoy the scenery. He hoped Gordo wasn't uncomfortable, though he probably was. Unfortunately, though, Ronnie couldn't really think of anything to say that would make things less tense, so he just kept his mouth shut as they rode, round and round.

The ride eventually came to a stop. The same worker who had shoved them together now lifted up the bar and urged them to hurry up and get out, so that the next customers could be loaded in. Ronnie sighed, looking around. Then he looked back at Gordo.

"Hey, um," he said. "Since we're both obviously wallowing in self-pity, you wanna like, hang out?"

Ronnie was reading him like an open book, and it was beginning to scare him. Was he that transparent with everything? Or had everyone virtually ignored his feelings up to this point and pretended he wasn't wearing them on his sleeve?

It was sort of a nice gesture, considering he felt as if Ronnie hated him the whole rest of the ferris wheel ride. It was nice to see maybe he did want to hang. He could be cool, after all. Didn't appear like he had anything else to do, anyway.

"Sure," Gordo said, with a slight grin. "Misery loves company."

Ronnie half-smiled. "Cool." And so they walked, down the midway, watching the fair go by. Ronnie saw something dark, spooky, and cheaply constructed at the edge of the path. "Wanna check out the haunted house?"

Gordo took his freezing cold hands out of his pockets for a second. Suddenly, he wished he had a jacket.

At Ronnie's mention of the haunted house, he looked in the same direction to the sight of a sleazy, creepy house out near the carnival's boundaries. Either those were fair-makers were the best in the biz, or there just happened to be a house there that looked positively horrendous.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Gordo said, boredly

Ronnie and Gordo arrived at the run-down haunted house ride. Up close, they saw that it wasn't really a "house" at all; in front, there was the wooden frame of a house. Behind that was apparently just a plain building. Tracks were placed in front of the house, where a miniature "ghost train" waited to take people through the winding tunnels of the so-called haunted house.

There was barely a line at all. No surprise there. It hardly looked entertaining. The only people in line were little kids, who might actually be scared by something so cheesy, and a few teen couples, obviously looking for some place dark to get a few minutes of making out. Ronnie tried to hide his embarassment (and amusement) when he noticed this.

"Get ready to get your spook on," Ronnie read the neon paint of the sign in front of the ride that bore its title, 'The House On Spooky Lane'. "Well, wow, this is definitely the most retarded piece of shit I've ever seen." He looked at Gordo and grinned. "Ready?"

He didn't wait for a response before jumping into the very back cart.

Gordo watched boredly with his elbow on the side of the cart as a broom stick with a sheet over it came popping out from the wall. Oh. Terrifying. If he was going to live through this, he'd have to make it fun...somehow.

Not wanting to disturb the kids in front of him enjoying the "scary" ride, he leaned over, closer to Ronnie's ear and spoke.

"Is this supposed to be fun?"

"No, not at all," said Ronnie, as the cart turned into a pitch black tunnel. "The mind-dumbing boredom is intentional, I think." He then put his hand on Gordo's quickly.

"All right, listen, here's what we're going to do," he told him. "Climb up on the edge of the seat and when I say go, we're jumping off."

Gordo looked over at Ronnie and smirked. They could get into minor trouble, meandering around a ride for no reason. But then again, this wasn't Disney World. This was a little town fair run by a bunch of psychotic carnies. Psychotic carnies could only inflict so much pain.

He squatted down on the edge of his seat, getting ride to jump cart. Once Ronnie gave the signal, they both hopped off and watched their abandoned cart ride off into the darkness.

"Do you even have a plan?" Gordo laughed. "Or are we just gonna wander aimlessly?"

Ronnie shrugged in the darkness. "Nope, no plan. But doesn't it feel good to be deviant?" he said. He laughed softly. "Me and my cousin used to do this all the time. We'd come to the fair because we had nothing better to do, and kill a few hours by exploring the fun houses and shit. Sometimes we'd wait around and toss stuff at the carts as they came by, or just mess with the props. I've kind of grown out of the whole vandalism part, though."

He felt his way around the pitch black area, accidently bumping into Gordo and mumbling an apology. He finally found his way to the wall, where he messed around with switches until he finally found one that turned on a few dim lights. "There," he said. "Those are the work lights... they turn them on when they're... well, working. And you're not an idiot, obviously, so I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Ronnie sighed and sat down against a wall covered in fake cobwebs. He messed with a flap on the wall until it sprung open, revealing a moldy mannequin of a zombie chef with glowing eyes. "Aw, look, Gordo, it's your mom," he said with a chuckle.

"Funny," Gordo said flatly as he sat on the dusty floor with his knees bent in front of him. The whole idea of sitting in the working area of some cheesy fair ride seemed sleazy. But the need for some excitement in his humdrum little life was so desperate, this cheap thrill began to look enticing.

He still couldn't be sure what to make of this. He wanted to just sit and take it for what it was, but he couldn't help feeling like...something. Something was weird. Something between them was still...awkward...

Suddenly, he heard a couple guys with flashlights come around the corner towards them. He turned to Ronnie in complete fear of being caught, and getting put in a jail cell all night--he was SURE his parents wouldn't come get him out.

"Now what do you supposed we do, genius?" he whispered as the guys inched closer.

Ronnie grinned. It was sort of cute, that fearful look on Gordo's face. Like this was the closest he'd ever gotten to the wild side or something. He reached out and grabbed Gordo by the hand, leading him to a slightly darker corner. There, he popped open a cobweb-covered door that contained a blood-drenched mannequin of some sort. He shoved Gordo inside and followed after.

With the door shut and the mannequin taking up most of the space, there wasn't alot of room between them. "Well," said Ronnie, unphased. "This is cozy."

"Yeah," Gordo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, playing along with Ronnie's tendency to be cynical. "I feel right at home?" His neck scratched up against the mannequin's leg, getting dried-up "blood" flakes all over the back of his shirt. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Stuck in a dark, cramped little closet with a guy he'd technically known for months but just officially met for the first time. And the fact that he was gay...wasn't adding to the comfort of the situation. Not that he expected Ronnie to be attracted to him-- which made him wonder, was he attractive to guys? Not that it mattered, but all of a sudden he'd become really curious. Even though he'd never ask Ronnie. And even if the answer WAS yes, he wouldn't care. Cause he was straight.

And that was that.

Tiny beads of sweat began to accumulate on the back of Ronnie's neck. It was EXTREMELY cramped in there, and he was starting to notice how stuffy it was. He laughed, softly, almost to himself. "Sorry this isn't more exciting. For you, I mean. I have a tendency to make my own fun, you know, so things that would seem dull to most people can actually entertain me for awhile."

It was sort of nice, just sitting in there in the dark. Nothing between them but dust and heat and their own spinning thoughts that remain silent between them. This was Ronnie's idea of getting to know someone. And he could see quickly that David Gordon was someone he wanted to know.

Gordo felt his palms getting sweaty-- but he couldn't be sure if it was because he was nervous or because the closet was rather small and he was a bit claustrophobic. Plus he was pretty sure they'd be running out of oxygen soon.

But that wasn't what worried him. What worried him was that he was so comfortable here in a closet with a gay kid. God, he needed to stop thinking about that. Why did it bother him so much? He needed to come off that. And soon.

"No, it's cool," Gordo replied calmly. "Being stuck in a dark, cramped closet always equals endless hours of fun in my mind."

Ronnie lifted one corner of his mouth into a half-grin. Was that an intentional innuendo Gordo had just brought up? No, probably not. Gordo didn't seem like the type who was into corny sex jokes. Ronnie liked that; maturity was a quality he held in high regard.

Ronnie reached out and started playing around with the mannequin, observing its details through the tiny sliver of light that fell through the crack between the door and the frame.

"Tuh," he said with a bit of a laugh. "I think this guy's supposed to be a zombie postman. I wonder who in their right mind just sat there and thought, 'Hey, postmen are scary! Let's get one of those!'" He exhaled slowly, feeling the dizzying heat again. It was a comforting heat, though. It felt good. "I guess it's just the utter normalcy, the everyday mundane sort of identification that makes it eerie. Monsters are things of fantasy, but the idea that something so normal can be menacing... I guess that taps into some deeper kind of fear."

Ronnie laughed at himself. "Or, you know, it could just be a really cheap ride that used whatever the hell they could get on a low budget."

"Eh, you work with what you got," Gordo laughed slightly. He quickly and discreetly peered through the tiny crack left open to see outside the confines of their little niche in the wall. He didn't want Ronnie to think he wanted to leave, even though the only reason they'd jumped into the closet was to escape the carnies' wrath.

Ronnie's depth was what kept Gordo in the pursuit of friendship with the boy. When he heard Lizzie croak out, "Ronnie broke up with me," Gordo's immediate thought was "insensitive jerk." But here...now...was this even the same guy?

The room seemed to get hotter with every passing second.

"Yeah," said Ronnie, soaking in every detail that was Gordo, and that was this moment. He wiped a hand across his forehead, feeling the sweat. "Yeah," he said again.

This was crazy. Totally crazy. Ronnie could feel a wanting building up with in him. He liked Gordo. He could try to tell himself he was only intrigued, but that was bull shit. He was totally and completely digging the guy, and he wanted him. He was sitting in a dark steamy room with this guy, with seemingly nothing to stop him from going for what he wanted.

Except, of course, for the obvious obstacle of Gordo being straight. But maybe... maybe there was still hope, aside from that. Gordo had said his kiss with Lizzie had been... disappointing. Maybe there was something that could be read into that. Maybe that could be seen as some kind of indication that girls might not nessecarily be the scene for Gordo.

Oh well. Fuck it. They were there, the moment was ripe, why not go for it?

Ronnie moved across the narrow space between them, putting him mere inches from Gordo. He could feel Gordo's breath, and the room now felt so hot and humid that it was intoxicating. Things felt like they were going in slow motion; Ronnie wanted it to be that way, so that if Gordo was in anyway freaked out he would be able to protest.

But, subconciously, Ronnie realized he didn't even want to give Gordo that opportunity. Sure, protest afterwards, that would be okay. But now... now Ronnie just had to have a taste.

He placed a hand behind Gordo's head, his fingers woven through his dark curls, and dove in for a kiss.

Gordo's heart was pounding in his chest so fast, he was almost hyperventilating. Straight into Ronnie's mouth, at that. Nothing was what it felt like anymore. Ronnie's hand in his curls, Ronnie's lips on his, it was all just this motion, like when it was all finished, the event would disappear from history. Like a kiss had no aftermath, no consequences. Like he could kiss Ronnie and it just wouldn't matter in the long run.

This is why he continued the kiss, running his hands down Ronnie's soft face.

Ronnie felt warmth and relief rush through him as Gordo returned his kiss. He actually thought this was okay? Ronnie was tempted to pull away and ask Gordo what he thought about... all this, but he was far too cautious to pull away. He had to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

He slid in closer to Gordo, making himself more comfortable. He deeped their kissing as Gordo stroked his cheek, and eased his hand underneath Gordo's shirt, rubbing his hand against the smooth, slightly sweaty skin of Gordo's back.

As Ronnie's hands slid up his back and sent a tingly feeling up his spine, it was like a mental jolt of reality came rushing to Gordo's head. He didn't immediately detach his lips--there were a few seconds when he was still drinking it all in. Then within seconds he realized where he was and the situation he was stuck in--engaged in a liplock with Ronnie Jacobs. RONNIE Jacobs, Lizzie's ex-boyfriend. Ronnie Jacobs, of all people.

He pushed away, unintentionally forcefully, just wanting desperately to get away from Ronnie, run back home and none of this would've ever happened. He wasn't gay. There was no way in God's name he was gay. Gordo was NOT gay.

He opened the door quickly, not caring if the crazy guys with the flashlights were in the vicinity or not. He just had to get out of there. He walked away, trying his hardest to remain calm.

But it was so hard.

Ronnie felt the soft and warmth of Gordo's lips abruptly leave him, followed by a harsh shove, the door swinging open, and Gordo's footsteps rushing away.

He sighed. "Figures," he mumbled softly to himself. He finally meets a guy he likes, and the guy runs away from him. He sat in the dark, stuffy room for a moment, thinking to himself, before finally creeping out and exiting the Haunted House.

He looked around, part of him hoping Gordo was waiting outside for him, ready to apologize for leaving or at least willing to talk this thing out, but he was nowhere in sight. Ronnie began to saunter down the midway, feeling so much more alone than he had when he first came to the fair.


End file.
